


Your Love Is My Drug

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [80]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn’t even bother knocking, instead barged right into Jasper’s room. </p>
<p>“Jordan, what did I tell you about–”</p>
<p>Nate’s hand froze on the doorknob. Instead of Jasper, he was starting at another familiar face, one from his organic chemistry class. Never would have he expected the quiet boy who sat a row in front of him to smoke or be friends with the outgoing and much less cool Jasper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Love Is My Drug

Nate sniffed as he entered the third-floor hallway of his dorm and groaned. The familiar smoky sweet smell only grew more pungent the further down he walked. If he had told Jasper to open a window if he was going to smoke once, he had told him a thousand times. There was only so much he could tolerate as the ‘chillest RA this side of campus’, or so Jasper had labeled him after he hadn’t busted the freshman the first time he had caught him getting high in his room. This, though, was blatant disregard for his authority and Nate didn’t need Clarke getting on his back about cracking down on the rules. 

So more than a little pissed, he didn’t even bother knocking, instead barged right into Jasper’s room. 

“Jordan, what did I tell you about–”

Nate’s hand froze on the doorknob. Instead of Jasper, he was starting at another familiar face, one from his organic chemistry class. Never would have he expected the quiet boy who sat a row in front of him to smoke or be friends with the outgoing and much less cool Jasper. 

“Hey,” Monty croaked, holding incriminating evidence between his fingers. As if realizing where Nate was looking, he flailed a bit trying to get rid of it. Jasper–who had been tugging on the window in a belated attempt to air out the stinking room–shoved an ashtray across the desk for him. 

Nate cleared his throat as Monty used it, focus darting between the red-faced Monty and the nervous-looking Jasper.

“Sorry,” Jasper offered guiltily. “With two going it took less time to, ah, get noticeable.”

Nate rolled his eyes. “Jordan. I need this RA job. I don’t want to be a dick, but–c’mon man. Think. You’re going to get me in trouble.”

“Really sorry,” Monty blurted, so apologetic that now Nate was the one feeling guilty, who the hell knew why. He was the RA here.

Then Monty crooked a sheepish smile at him, and Nate swore his heart fucking skipped a beat. He scowled again at Jasper to make up for it, but then Monty shifted to stand, half in-front of his friend, tall and almost protective. Nate almost smiled at that, then shook his head. Sighing, he walked further into the room, which was so very much against his better judgement. With a quick, hard yank, he got the window open for them. Jasper grinned and extended a fist for a bump, which Nate pointedly ignored, though he couldn’t help but nod at Monty as he passed.

When he was back out in the hall, he felt relieved that the smell had dissipated but another type of unsettling sensation nagged at him, one that made him feel light-headed and warm.

Nate knew there wasn’t really such a thing as secondhand high, but as he returned to his patrol route, he very much pretended it was the smoke and not Monty’s smile that was making him like he was walking on air. 

* * *

The next lab period, Nate made sure he sat next to Monty. 

“Partners?” He asked. Even that one word had been a little hard to get out with all the fucking butterflies rioting in his stomach.

“You going to turn Jasper in if I don’t?” Monty quippped.

Nate fought a smile at the guy’s snarky but light tone. “I’m the cool RA, remember?”

“I remember,” Monty said with a grin.

Fuck if Nate’s pulse didn’t jump again, but this time, he was ready for it, and ready to feel it again and again and again.


End file.
